Four Corner
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: “…..the only thing that would remain in Jou’s mind about that night would be how the perfect dosage of pain and pleasure shot through all his nerve endings ; vivid and sharp like the slash of blood and splinter of bones.” SetoJou, Puppyshiping


Title: Four Corner

Author: Sheera Greywolf

Rating: Mention of sex… so perhaps PG-13

Pairing (s): SetoJou, a glimpse of YamiYuugi and HondaOtogi

Beta: The Magnificent Telpei

Spoilers: Errr… no.

Disclaimer: YuGiOh isn't mine, I'm just playing with the boys that's all the song translations I'm using in this fic is 'Sempurna' by Andra AND The Backbone (those words in bracket? Yes it's them)

Summary: "…..the only thing that would remain in Jou's mind about that night would be how the perfect dosage of pain and pleasure shot through all his nerve endings ; vivid and sharp like the slash of blood and splinter of bones."

AN: I hate the title….

[I.

_You're so perfect_

_In my eyes you're so very beautiful_

In retrospect, he had never known why Kaiba had noticed him. Despite all the annoyance, aggravation and all the negative feelings it caused, besides Yuugi, he was the only one of whom Kaiba was actually _aware. _

In Yuugi's case, it all came naturally. After all, it wasn't every day - hell, it had never happened before - that the legendary teenage prodigy, Kaiba Seto, came second to someone; even if it was only in a mere card game. But why him? He wasn't, and had _never been, _good enough to actually beat Kaiba. Only Yami Yuugi and Pegasus could do so, and if the dog comments were any indication that moment of victory was far from reality.

Jounouchi Katsuya had learned soon enough that it was more than just card game; it was his personal Grand Tour to Wonderland with Yuugi as the white rabbit. And despite all the magic stuff it might entail, the root of the problem was a simple one. Pride.

It explained the Kaiba Seto versus Yami Yuugi rivalry, but it still didn't explain the reason for Kaiba's sense of awareness of one Jounouchi Katsuya. It certainly didn't explain Jounouchi's infatuation over one Kaiba Seto either.

_You enthralled me in endless worships_

_In every step I did_

_I'll always __be __haunted by you_

[II

_I couldn't imagine_

_My li__f__e without your love_

"Up yours, Moneybags!"

"Still couldn't make a better comeback, Puppy? That line is getting old."

He didn't know why, but it seemed to him that Kaiba's insults were getting worse nowadays, and they occurred within much higher frequencies. He usually got at least a day or two Kaiba-free days between their usual clashes, but in the last couple of weeks it had been clear that Kaiba was purposefully seeking him out and taunting him with lines - dog related or not. It never ceased to amaze him how Kaiba always seemed to know which buttons to push.

But, what the hell? Today Mai was back in Domino, and Jounouchi wasn't going to let Kaiba ruin his day and leave him in a sour mood. At least, not today.

_Don't ever leave __me __behind_

_I would never be able to bear it all_

_Only with you I'm __at__ my best_

[III

_You are the blood in my veins_

_You are the heart that beats_

_You are my li__f__e_

_The __other __half of me_

It was… beyond words. Even while lucid, this would be beyond his literal capacity to describe. Therefore, the task was even more impossible while he still couldn't comprehend why Kaiba was thrusting into him so earnestly, sprouting words he could no longer understand, while Jou's fingers tried to grab something; anything that might pulled him out from down the rabbit hole.

//_So you like this, Mutt? I figured as much. Do you want me to do it again, hmm? Thrust hard inside of you, over and over and over? Fucking you so hard, you won't even remember your name in the morning?_

_You want me to do that, Mutt?_

_Answer me_

Right now, his brain capacity had nearly dropped to zero, reducing his mind into basic needs of water, food, sleep and sex. When he woke up the next morning the only thing that would remain in Jou's mind about that night would be how the perfect dosage of pain and pleasure shot through all his nerve endings ; vivid and sharp like the slash of blood and splinter of bones.

_Oh dearly beloved_

_You are so_

_Perfect_

_Perfect_

The paper felt crisp beneath his caressing fingers; Shizuka was really the best sister he had ever had (not that he had any others, thank you! One overprotective and meddling sister was enough). His birthday present had arrived yesterday, just six hours before the day changed, six hours before he would have become disappointed. It was a free ticket for a romantic dinner in a local all-you-can-eat seafood for two, special seats and all. A small, hand-made card had accompanied the present. In Shizuka's small and precise script, a short message had been neatly written on its surface, " Happy Birthday Onii-san! Please tell me the result of the date, m'kay?"

It was all he could hope for in a birthday present really.; Shizuka's plans of getting him hooked with someone would have gone perfectly well had she remembered one small detail: his love interest was practically avoiding him like plague.

Not to mention if _his_ reaction of the morning after was any indication; Jounouchi's offer for a friendly dinner would be met with a glare that could freeze the world, global warming and all.

Well, it could have been worse. At least he wasn't trapped in a block of cement a hundred feet deep in Tokyo Bay.

Naturally, he invited his friends. Going alone would be stupid; a good meal consisted of good food and good company, after all. However, apparently 'best friends forever' only worked in near life and death situations. Or, perhaps Atemu was just a hornball. This appeared to be the case, judging by the way he growled, grabbed Yuugi, and dragged said obviously happy Light to the nearest restroom. Honda wasn't much different; a quick glare from Otogi and he folded like a maid on laundry day. Talk about whipped.

He sighed, eyeing the gift card almost sadly. It would be a waste to throw it away, but going alone to a dinner intended for two would only remind him how miserable his love life was.

The word 'surprise' didn't even do justice to his feelings when a well-manicured hand reached over, snatched the gift card away and growled in his ear, "So you need a date for tonight, Mutt?"

He didn't know the word 'nervous' could be associated with Kaiba Seto. Apparently, it could.

_IV._

_You __held__ my hands_

_When I was weak and fallen_

_You whisper__ed__ words_

_And wiped__ away__ all the regrets_

Years ago, he would have thought that it was ridiculous, outrageous even, if one of the Yuugi-tachi had suggested that he was in love with the cold-prince-slash- biggest-bastard-slash-lover of his, but now, while he watched as the moving company brought in his meager belongings, it amazed him that such a reality existed. Now he waited for the ruby ring to make the grande entrée - he really needed to act surprised. Later - much, much later, after a long bout of loving preferably, he would subtly tell Seto that he should not put so much trust on Mokuba (especially something for so juicy).

All in all, life was good. For him, and for Kaiba.

_Don't ever leave me_

_Only with you I can be_

_Oh dearly beloved_

_You are so_

_Perfect_


End file.
